Human Weakness
by Isilarma
Summary: Spock continues to learn how to deal with illogical humans.


**Human Weakness**

**Isilarma**

**I know I have a lot of things to update, especially Strange Visitors. Unfortunately, I've hit a not-so-minor case of writer's block, and I really can't right now. So I'm doing these oneshots instead. I'll get back to the others as soon as I can, but in the meantime I hope you enjoy these.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Spock was not irritated. Irritation was an emotion, and a pointless one at that. The doctor's failure to arrive at the bridge on time, or to answer his intercom, was nothing more than an inconvenience. The captain's insistence that he be the one to retrieve their errant CMO was a legitimate use of his authority. In no way was it exasperating.

Spock forced back the sigh that threatened to escape. The captain seemed to be of the opinion that forced proximity would lead to an improvement in their working relationship. Spock was less convinced. He and the doctor were simply too different too be more than colleagues. They could work together, and recent events had shown him that he could count on the doctor more than anyone else on board when it came to the captain, but he had no desire for anything more than that, and he was reasonably sure the doctor didn't either.

Unfortunately, Kirk disagreed, and Kirk was not accustomed to not getting his own way. Hence his insistence on chance events like this. One day Spock would have to talk to him about that. For now though, he had a duty to perform. And Spock had never been one to shirk his duty. He turned the corner and stepped into the medbay.

The room was filled nearly to capacity, a harsh reminder of their recent encounter with a trio of Orion pirates. They had come out victorious, but not before taking casualties. It was little wonder that McCoy had failed to answer, an incident this large generated a not insignificant amount of paperwork, on top of his duties regarding the patients themselves. Spock noted with approval, but no particularly surprise that no one appeared uneasy or in pain. Not even he could deny that McCoy was a genius when it came to medicine. It was his manner in the rest of the ship that was problematic.

"Can I help you, Commander?"

Spock turned to see Head Nurse Christine Chapel standing behind him. "I am looking for Doctor McCoy. He is supposed to be attending the debriefing on the bridge."

Chapel nodded. "I see. Well, I'll let him know when I see him."

"I was under the impression that he was here."

Chapel shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him for at least half an hour, Commander."

Spock studied her. Her voice was perfectly calm, betraying none of her personal feelings, but her hands were clasped tight together and she wasn't quite meeting his eyes. "I am on an errand for the captain," he said quietly. "I would advise that you speak the truth."

"I have, sir."

Spock looked at her. "The whole truth." She bit her lip, and Spock knew that he had caught her. "Where is he, Nurse?"

Chapel's shoulders slumped and she looked away. "In his office."

Spock nodded. "Thank you." He turned away, but before he could move Chapel came forwards.

"Please don't be too hard on him, sir," she said softly. "He was near the end of his shift when all this began."

Spock firmly squashed any sympathy that threatened to rise. The battle had been a difficult one, and one glance was around was enough to see that the medical staff had had their hands full. However, that was no excuse for avoiding a scheduled meeting. "I will bear that in mind."

Chapel's eyes narrowed, but Spock had already walked round her towards the CMO's office. Any paperwork McCoy had neglected would just have to wait.

He wasn't entirely surprised to find the office locked, and McCoy again failing to answer, but being First Officer had its benefits. The door hissed open, and Spock entered, a suitable reminder ready on his lips, but the words died unspoken. In fact it was all Spock could do to keep his mouth from dropping open at the sight of Dr. McCoy fast asleep at his desk, his head pillowed on his arms.

Spock stared at him. Everyone was drained from the battle, but not to the extent that they had fallen asleep in the middle of their shift. Then he remembered that McCoy had technically been off duty for hours, and the sympathy swelled again. Even in sleep McCoy's face was marked with stress, and he seemed surprisingly small without the usual bluster.

"He was exhausted."

Spock glanced round to find Chapel at his elbow. She was studying her sleeping CMO with a mixture of compassion and exasperation. "Nurse?"

Chapel still didn't meet his gaze. "There were a number of accidents in Engineering during his shift, and then the Orions..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "He came in here to start on the paperwork, and when I next looked in on him he was like this." Her next words were so quiet that only Spock could have caught them. "I didn't have the heart to wake him."

Spock let out a faint sigh, too tired himself to try hiding it. "Indeed."

She glanced at him. "What are you going to do?" There was a definite wariness to her voice that Spock found he couldn't blame her for.

Unfortunately, he also couldn't answer. Logically there was one option; to wake McCoy up and escort him to the briefing. They had already wasted plenty of time and senior officers were not supposed to fall asleep while they were still needed. However, there were two flaws to that plan. The first was that Chapel was looking at him in a way that suggested any attempt at disturbing McCoy would not be well received.

McCoy also looked like he really needed the rest.

Spock took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Have him report to me once he wakes up."

Chapel stared at him. "Sir?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "It is unlikely that the doctor would be able to produce a coherent report in a state of sleep deprivation." He stepped away, allowing the office door to close. "If you will excuse me."

"Yes, sir," said Chapel, and Spock didn't have to look to feel her growing respect. It was surprisingly reassuring to know that at least one person approved of his course of action.

Spock knew that it was pointless to second-guess a decision once it had been made, but as he made his way back up to the bridge, he couldn't help but question his actions. There was no doubt in his mind that McCoy needed the rest, but Kirk had given him an order and he had disobeyed. And Spock still wasn't entirely sure why.

But there was nothing to be done about it. Spock stepped out onto the bridge and down towards the command chair. "Captain."

Kirk spun to face him, but his grin faded abruptly. "Spock," he said slowly, "where is Dr. McCoy?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back and straightened up. "I was not able to speak to him. Nurse Chapel has assured me that she will alert him when she sees him."

Kirk frowned. "That's weird. He really wasn't in the medbay?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I did look, Captain."

"I never meant to imply otherwise," said Kirk quickly.

Spock inclined his head, but didn't reply. Kirk probably wouldn't mind McCoy's lapse, but as the captain he couldn't afford such luxuries. Fortunately, Spock's older counterpart had shown him the value of implication, and he felt no guilt resulting from lying to his captain. He was still thankful though when Kirk refrained from questioning him further and turned to Scotty for the first report.

There were occasions when being able to flawlessly multi-task was not an advantage. Even as Spock received data and presented his own reports, he couldn't help but think back to McCoy. It was most...irritating.

Eventually Kirk was satisfied enough to dismiss them, and Spock was only too happy to escape to his quarters. He was less pleased to find they were already occupied.

"I believe this constitutes an abuse of your medical override codes, Doctor."

McCoy just folded his arms. "Why'd you do it?"

There was no point in feigning ignorance. "Nurse Chapel advised me that it was for the best."

"Yeah, but since when have you listened to my nurses over the captain?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "The captain is not an authority in medical matters."

McCoy just stared at him. Spock took the opportunity to study him. Though he still looked drained, it was clear that the impromptu nap had done him good. "Is there a problem, Doctor?"

McCoy ran a hand through his hair. "Spock, what the hell is going on?"

Spock permitted himself a slight sigh. "Doctor, this is not the first time in recent weeks that you have overexterted yourself. Since you are clearly neglecting your health, it is my duty, as First Officer, to ensure that you remain in an acceptable state of mind and body."

"By letting me sleep through a briefing?"

Spock just looked at him. "I believe the captain would say, you needed a break."

For a long moment, McCoy continued to stare at him. Spock noted with interest that he genuinely seemed lost for words, and filed the information away for future use. For now though, he had worked to do. "If you will excuse me, Doctor."

The comment woke McCoy from his shock, for his eyes narrowed into a glare. "You'd better not start working now."

"Doctor, my reports-"

"Damn it, Spock; the reports can wait 'til the morning. I know you've been awake at least as long as I have, and even Vulcans need to rest after an engagement like that."

Spock considered pointing out the exact degree to which Vulcan stamina exceeded that of humans, but realised that the resulting argument would be no more than a waste of energy. "Very well, Doctor."

McCoy muttered something inaudible under his breath before stalking from the room. Spock set his PADD down on the table and watched the door slide closed.

"Fascinating."

* * *

**Any feedback would be very much appreciated.**


End file.
